Skool sucks!
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: this is the story about Kaleb the hedgehog and how he feels about school! thats it but im gonna try to make it intresting in a way idk how but we'll just have to wait and see :D
1. I hate skool :(:(:(:(

"RING RING RING"

"Finally the god damned bell rings :(" i said as i got up from my desk and walked out to get all my stuff from my locker.

"Hey Kaleb" said a voice as i turned around to see manic

"Oh hey Manic 'sup?" I asked as i took my skateboard from my locker

"Nothing much, wanna come to my house today?" he asked as i took out my backpack next

"idk dude im kinda busy with homework...wait since when do i do my homework?"

"haha so are you coming?"

"Sure man wanna stop off by the skate park before we do"

"Alright I'd just have to run down to get my set of wheels then we could go"

"alright man see yah there" I waved at him as he waved back, it was a school night but i really couldn't care less, we have the internet and

wiki, we dont need school any more :( got my skateboard rode off to the local skatepark with my cam so we could send a sponser-me tape to

a company called zero.

I got there and i saw my other buddy Shadow trying to pull off a 900...im not kidding! i started filming when he tried again and he failed.

"I swear you keep on getting closer and closer, i can remember you couldn't even ride a skateboard!" i said as i walked over to him with my

deck in hand.

"Hey dude could you film me again? I think i have it this time."

"K mate" i walked over got in position and he got the full rotation but over turned and instead did a 1080 only he landed on his face...

"aw s***, that looked like it hurt!" i said as i ran down to him with him holding his face and blood dripping everywhere.

"talk about bloody hell mate! maybe you should take a break!"

"your right i'll try something different"

"i meant like go home and get some ice on that f***er man that looks like it hurt!"

"sigh, OK ill see you tomorrow or are you skipping again?"

"Yah probably so ill see you here at the skate park"

"Bye"

"Bye" i waved at shadow and he got into his car and drove off. i then saw manic and tails come out of manics car.

"hey manic hey tails :D"

"hey Kaleb" tails got a new skateboard because a cop broke his because he was mouthing the cop off. i dont blame him but still, you dont

have to break ones deck! but tails was a Punk skater always going big, just like the rest of us!

"so i brought my cam corder wanna be filmed for a bit then film me?"

"Sure lets do this!"

"K go"

2 hours later:

"Alright one last try!" tails has been trying this trick for so long now! it was a Ollie over a 13 set and let me tell yah, its not meant for skating

over but that doesn't stop him, or any of use me and shadow have already landed it but manic still hasn't attempted it yet and tails has

broken 2 bones before trying to do it!

SNAP!

"OMFG AAAAAAHHHHH!" tails was screaming in pain as he just did a credit card! now ive had my far share with getting the credit card but

that's only like on the flat ground! tails did it on a 13 set! we had to call an ambulance and he got sent to the hospital. me and manic just

skated around for a bit but then we decided to go to his place:D

We arrived to his place and he had his sister blaze listening to the dead boys, (Man shes the only other person i can think of that listens to

that band besides me!) anyways, she looked up and let me tell you, shes HOT! not just like her powers are fire but that girl look GOOD!

"Hey there Blaze, your looking good today" she blushed at my comment and looked away but still had that smile on her face

"Come on i wanna see that smile of yours :D" i said she was a very nice looking girl and she liked me i could just tell!

"Oh alright what do you want?" she asked

"im not going to school tomorrow and i know that you dont go to school any more, maybe you wanna come to my place?" i asked in a almost

seductive tone

"well if you say it like that then maybe have some fun right now?" she said as she purred (yah know cos shes a cat)

"Well maybe after me and manic are done playing some TF2 but yah im open and im ready for you anytime :D"

"Alright see yah" as she walked up stairs purring

"So anyway, since your dne flirting with my sister what class you wanna play?

"Scout!"

"Thats what everyone choses XD"

"lolololololol"

"lolololololol"

"Oh lets get some music in this party!" So manic went up to grab his boom box and bleach by nirvana

"Alrighty lets play"

2 hours later:

"K ive had enough TF2 im going to see how your sisters doing :D"

"K have fun just dont hurt her or you'll be having a fun ride in a f***ing HELICOPTER GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!

"Aww come on manikku" as i heard blaze walk down

"He would never hurt me right Kaleb?"

"Your like fine china, it must be treated with upmost respect! and thats how i'll treat you :)"

"Oh Kaleb" we went upstairs and now the creator isn't going to put a sex scene in this since his imagination is already enough to use for it!

later:

"K manic i'll be going oh and your sister can really..."

"just go i don't need to here your latest adventure in a vag!"

"K haha see yah mate!"

"K see yah!"

Next Part: the 900


	2. The 900

I arrived at the skatepark at around 10:30 am and Shadow was just stretching before going into the bowl to pull the 900 off.

"Hey shadow!" he didn't hear me

"SHADOW!"

"Woah dude be quiet!"

"Sorry why weren't you listening?"

"Sorry i was listening to foo fighters!"

"What song?"

"Monkey wrench"

"Now thats a sick song!"

"Are you gonna film me or are you gonna talk to me all day?" he's really impatient like ALL the time

"Sure man" Got in position, after about 17 trys he got it!

"OMG DUDE OMG THAT WAS AMAZING!" I shouted in amazment, i didn't think he would be able to do it :O he jumped onto my back and i ran with him on my back

around the skatepark then he jumped off and onto his skateboard!

"dude i didn't think i would be able to do it!" said Shadow as he then pulled off a judo and landed it

"Hey! your suppose to be at school!" yelled are principal

"Whatever cant stop me!" I yelled as i flipped off the principal

"Im calling your parents!"

"I ain't got none! they're dead!"

"How?"

"Someone shot them and i love the world of no rules b****!" I just felt like releasing my anger since I was actually quite sad because my parents were dead and it really pisses me off when someone mentions my parents and some times i will beat them up for it because how much i hate it! i may not show it but i feel it!

"What did you just call me?!" yelled the principal that was reaching for a phone in his pocket

"well its true! you always b**** and complain about everything so i have the right to call you one b****!" I yelled back at him as me and shadow started to laugh are asses off but that just pissed off the principal even more! He then walked up to us with both of his hands out

"Dafuq do you want?" I asked while at the same time both confused and annoyed

"Give me those skateboards" the principal said which surprised us both

"What did you just say asshole?" shadow said as he started cracking his knuckles

"I said give me the skate boards! you are violating the law!"

"We're at a skatepark dips***! how are we breaking the rules?!" I asked kind of getting pissed off at this moment, and the principal had all he could take, he then proceeded to try and pry the skateboards away from us which we fought back and we were way stronger than him so it was really easy to get him off, He then tried to get are skateboards again in which shadow came and shoved him off of us and now he was really getting pissed off! the principal then reached for my camcorder that was on the ground and smashed it! Shadow then jumped on him and tackled him to the ground and started to beat the piss outta the principal! there was nobody around this early so no one saw us, shadow finished and the principal got up and ran off (Probably to call his mommy because he had a boo boo XD) Me and shadow then went down to Manics house, we knocked on the door and the door opened where We saw blaze look like she just got up, still wearing her PJs (which had anarchy symbols on the by the way)

"Hey whats up beautiful?" I said leaning against the side of the door

"Oh hey there Kaleb, its nice to see you again" she said while she let us in and she went to and get manic up and she came down stairs later with manic while she was wearing PJs, manic was wearing his clothes, its like the 4th time in a row he's worn those clothes in the same week! He went to get us a bag of chips and 6 pack of pepsi each

"What should we watch?" Asked Blaze

"Lets watch spongebob!" I said, i still loved spongebob just as much as i liked him when i was 3! Hes really funny and my favorite character is patrick! He has so many meems on the internet that its amazing! He has surprised patrick, This is patrick sparta remix, Leedle leedle lee, my names not rick! i could just go on and on but lets get back to the plot!

Blaze: Are we gonna start the 4th wall breaking stuff now?

Shadow: Afraid so

Manic: Kaleb puts way to many 4th wall breaking moments into his fics!

Kaleb: shut up! your breaking the 4th wall right now!

Manic: thats because you wrote me to do that! were fictional characters we do what ever the writer does! and that writer is you!

Kaleb: hey, the creator is actually telling me to say what im saying right now! its not my fault the creator sucks!

Manic: you just insulted yourself! if you say the creator sucks! then your just saying that you suck!

Kaleb: BUT THE CREATOR CREATED ME! IM JUST AS FICTIONAL AS YOU! THE CREATOR JUST MADE ME SAY IM HE CREATOR!

Creator: its true but i like it when i get mad XD

Manic: wait, your name is kaleb?

Caleb: yep, just with a C and not a K

Shadow: can we just end the episode?

Kaleb: this is a story, not a cartoon!

Shadow: dont care!

Kaleb: fine EPISODE END!


End file.
